Search and Rescue
by jazzy2may
Summary: Iruka-Sensei is kidnapped. Who is the culprit & what is his reasoning? YAOI m/m slash, Kakashi/Iruka No Like No Read No Comments Necessary. Thank You.
1. Anxious PreGenin

**WARNINGS: YAOI, M/M SLASH, GAY CONTENT (oh and, No Beta, as yet)**

**_DONT LIKE, DONT READ, DON'T COMMENT ON THE WAY OUT_**

* * *

**__**

Disclaimer: Naruto Owned by Viz media & Masashi Kishimoto, I do not own nor do I make profit from Naruto.

* * *

Time Line: _The time of Naruto's training with the Great Toad Sage Jiraiya_

Characters to appear in this story:  
Kakashi Hatake, Pakkun, Shikamaru Nara, Iruka Umino, Konohamaru & gang, Hanabi Hyuuga  
The Sand Siblings

****

**Summary: Iruka Sensei is Kidnapped.**

**w****ords: 1,734**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

It was a typical day and a typical class. Konohamaru was daydreaming of his adventures and his eventual ascension to the title of Hokage. Iruka Sensei was writing on the board while giving yet another boring lecture on Shinobi rules, laws, and due diligence. When there came a knock on the window. Iruka-sensei paused mid word, blinked, then turned towards the window where yet another tap came from. Iruka-sensei frowned but went over to the window. He opened the window exchanged a word or two then returned to the head of the classroom.

"Class, please study pages 25-35 of your ninja skills textbooks. I have to leave for a moment. But I will return shortly. Also if you finish early, copy down four questions from the book and then answer them in your best recollection and _handwriting_ possible."

Konohamaru sighed. So boring! Why couldn't Iruka-sensei be more exciting? Hanabi-chan and Udon-kun were digging into their individual texts as was Moegi-chan, leaving Konohamaru the only one out his little group unwilling to do the assignment Iruka-sensei had requested of the class.

Konhamaru sighed again as he gazed with longing at Hanabi-chan. Iruka-sensei had caught him a while ago writing love poetry in the middle of class. Iruka-sensei had been kind enough not to read any of it aloud in front of the whole class and humiliate the young Sarutobi. Konohamaru would always be grateful for that but not for the afterschool detention which ended with ramen (which he loved) and a little talk about the birds and the bees, which didn't explain anything at all. What did birds have to do with Hanabi? Or flowers or bees? Konohamaru would never understand adult logic. It just didn't make any sense at all.

But they had also discussed Hanabi-chan's family. The Hyuuga were very rigid, morose, and a very powerful clan, with plans for the future of their Head-Branch family. Not to say that Konohamaru wasn't a contender, just that he should be careful. After all Konohamaru too came from a powerful family, descended from the third Hokage which gave Konohamru a chance to earn Hanabi-chan's affections and possibly some regard from the Hyuuga Chieftain. But it wasn't going to be easy and Konohamaru would need to from this time forward apply himself to the Shinobi arts and that included getting his grades up and proving his potential to the Hyuuga.

Konohamaru sighed. He loved Hanabi. He knew she would be his wife one day. Giving himself a shake. He opened his text and began to read. Time passed and soon Konohamaru noticed something strange. There were too many classmates with papers on their desks watching the clock waiting for Iruka-sensei's return. Konohamaru glanced up at the clock with a frown, thirty minutes? What the hell? Iruka-sensei never left them alone for half an hour without supervision. Never!

Alarmed Konohamaru gathered his posse, along with the reluctant Hanabi Hyuuga. She didn't like Konohamaru's group. They were troublemakers. But they were also her only friends. Hanabi was as arrogant and cold as Neji and the rest of her clan, main branch and second branch alike. She was also very gifted and had her family art mastered at a young age. It wasn't easy for her to make friends, regardless of Hinata's and Naruto's influences.

"Do you concur guys?" asked Konohamaru, in an unusual show of maturity.

Hanabi thought it over and had to agree with her 'leader's' assessment and logic of the situation.

"Quite." She replied for the rest of them. "Iruka-sensei should have returned fifteen minutes ago, or at the very least, have sent in a temporary sensei to take over for him for the rest of the class period."

"What should we do?" asked a very worried Moegi-chan.

Udon sniffled, allergies as usual, he sneezed into a handkerchief then scratched at the back of his head. Ideas came to him but none of them seemed good enough to say out loud.

Konohamaru sighed. "I don't know. We gotta think of something! We can't just stay here and do nothing! We should go find Iruka-sensei ourselves. We gotta do something! Our Sensei has disappeared!"

"The only thing we can do is inform an adult shinobi and hope they take our concerns seriously." Insisted Hanabi, coolly.

Konohamaru spluttered. "Are you serious?"

Moegi figured this alone would make Konohamaru open his eyes to the true nature of the Hyuuga. She was cold and unfeeling. She didn't have an adventurous bone in her entire body, unlike Moegi who thrived on adventure following Konohamaru and the Boss.

"We are only Academy students. We can do nothing without orders." Insisted Hanabi. "and the last orders we received was to stay put and read our text. Seeing that something has gone wrong our only option is to alert an Adult. It is the only logical and responsible thing we can do as Iruka-sensei's students."

"Not the only thing Hanabi-chan. We are ninja! We can follow anyone any where. We can find Iruka and bring him safely home." Insisted Konohamaru. "The Boss wont like it that Iruka-Sensei's missing and that we did nothing to prevent it."

"He would not hold us responsible for the crimes of others Konohamaru-kun. Naruto-sempai is smart enough to realize that we are only academy students and our obligation is to follow our sensei's orders. Like the rule in a team training practical team geared missions, we being the lowest on the pole must follow the leader's orders."

"Hai hai, Hanabi-chan I know that, but it also says if something bad happens we have to think for ourselves and complete the mission." Insisted Konohamaru.

Hanabi sighed. "I suppose we are at a draw, Ru-kun. I will not support you in doing something foolish."

Konohamaru practically swooned when Hanabi used that pet name on him. She had such power over him. Did she not realize how much her words affected him? How any clue of affection made his heart beat all the harder and quicker for her. He loved her. He wondered if she realized the truth that he really, really, loved her.

Moegi scowled at her rival for Konohamaru's affections. Udon blew his nose into a handkerchief, then rasped a breath, his asthma was acting up again. He figured he better say something before Moegi caused any trouble.

"I agree with Hanabi-chan. We gotta tell somebody, Iruka-sensei's missing. And I vote that somebody is the Hokage." Insisted Udon sternly.

Konohamaru blinked at his best friends tone. Udon rarely used that firm voice, let alone got that determined look in his eyes. Udon was a rather timid follower. So for Udon to take such a serious role Konohamaru took a moment to think on it. He had to think also, what would the Boss think, what would Naruto-Nissan do in this situation?

"Okay, Udon-kun. Okay, Hanai-chan. I don't like it but we best do that first and then if they don't take us seriously we'll go and rescue Iruka-sensei on our own!"

"Right!" the four of them growled as one.

* * *

Tsunade blinked as her office was invaded by miniature ninja, or rather ninja-in-training. First though in her head was: 'Oh crap! What did I do now to get Iruka-sensei peeved with me? Was I suppose to give another lecture at the academy? Surely Shizune would have reminded me?' taking another moment to think on the matter, 'Okay, maybe not, after all I have been hitting the sake a little much lately. Shizune like Iruka believes in revenge. So it is very likely Shizune hid the schedule again and now I get to reep what I've earned. Oh boy. Not!

Konohamaru had a particularly nasty glare aimed at her as well as the Anbu that were trying to tackle the little energizer ninja babies. Hanabi Hyuuga looked a little irritated as well, if one could call a particularly bland but cold expression a look of irritation.

Drat those Hyuuga. What are they, Vulcans?

"Hokage-Sama, Iruka-sensei has been kidnapped!" screamed the hysterical Moegi and Udon.

Tsunade blinked again then signaled for her Anbu to stop playing with the baby-ninja. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"A weird ninja came and took Iruka-sensei away." Gasped Konohamaru. "You gotta do something! They have a thirty minute head start."

"Are you playing a game with me, brat?" growled Lady Tsunade, cracking her knuckles to get them ready for a noogie attack on the thickheaded late third's grandson.

"No, Hokage Sama." Replied Hanabi Hyuuga coolly. "A man, a ninja, tapped on the window of our classroom. He said he was taking Iruka-sensei to speak with you about something important and that it shouldn't take very long but that Iruka-sama was needed immediately. We waited doing our homework as Iruka-sama had instructed but time went by and Iruka-sensei failed to return in the usual swift manner that he always has."

Was it her Tsunade's imagination or did little Hanabi Hyuuga just blush and call Iruka-sensei Sama? How cute, she has a little crushy wushy on her sensei. Reminds me of my own days in the Academy.

"All Right. I'm convinced. Kiba and the Inuzuka are off on a clan training mission. Bad timing for us, perfect timing for a kidnapping. I'm calling in Hatake and his hounds. If he can't find Iruka, then I don't think even the Inuzuka will be able to find him, especially by the time the clan returns from their wilderness training or whatever it was they're attending to!"

**

* * *

**

TBC - preview: Kakashi & Shikamaru Nara are called in as a two man team to track down Iruka-Sensei and bring him home.

* * *

Note: My website is bare of stories currently since ALL of my stories will be moving eventually to my live journal.

Also: I hope to update my other stories shortly. Within the Highlander, Buffy tvs, Ranma ½, as well as within the Naruto categories. I will be finishing up my InuYasha stories at long last before the end of the Summer.

Thank you.

**Search and Rescue  
Written by Jazzy**

**RATING: PG-13**

**  
Pairing: Kakashi/Iruka  
Pairing: Temari /Shikamaru**


	2. 2 Lazy Ninja on Task

**Warning: some possible offensive language.**

**Search and Rescue  
**Written by Jazzy

TimeLine:  
The time of Naruto's training with the Great Toad Sage Jiraiya

Characters to appear in this story:  
Kakashi Hatake, Pakkun, Shikamaru Nara, Iruka Umino  
The Sand Siblings

Pairing: Kakashi/Iruka  
Pairing: Temari & Shikamaru

word count: 1,408

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two** (Two Lazy Ninja on Task)

Kakashi felt a new sensation of guilt strike his heart. Naruto had entrusted him with a mission to keep an eye on Iruka Sensei. Kakashi hadn't exactly refused Naruto's his request but he hadn't exactly been doing his duty to his student.

To take up such a responsibility was a little appalling and didn't speak much for Naruto's faith in Iruka-sensei's abilities as a ninja. Besides it wasn't as if the Chunin Academy Sensei hadn't been able to take care of himself. Iruka had been taking care of himself since before Naruto was a knee-high genin. And on that same note, Iruka-sensei would not have taken kindly to his fellow shinobi treating him like a child in need of a baby sitter.

Iruka was a decorated, honorable, and well trained ninja. Again on the plus side, Iruka rarely left the village and when he did his missions were rated for his abilities and depended on the school year. With the Academy still in session and Iruka-sensei mostly in village, how had anyone, let alone Kakashi, been able to foresee that someone would be stealthy enough and ballsy enough to sneak into Konoha and kidnap a teacher in broad day light!? This had not been a scenario that anyone had figured on ever experiencing, there weren't even any protocols on it. It was simply unheard of that this kind of thing happened in Konoha! The village was too well protected.

Well it would seem everyone had been too arrogant and had had too much faith in the security of the village to question that it could happen. Well now everyone had learned a valuable lesson from this situation. The genin and pre-genin were on the war path. Tsuanade was lost without Iruka as was Shizune. Iruka had been Shizune's right arm and back-up when dealing with the venerable Hokage. As for the Hokage, who now would she be able to trust with the dealings of and with the signing and filing of sensitive materials? No one else was remotely qualified, though Izumo and Kotetsu came close to the qualificationsd, but still no cigar.

Tsunade was in a rare state. She alternately fumed and wept in frustration. Not to mention, that she was suffering the wrath of the young ninja in-training, as well as the wrath of those same youths' parents. No one else was trusted with the raising of the Konoha youth. Only Iruka-sensei would do!

The Hokage part of the Konoha system was falling apart without Iruka-sensei. The man was a national treasure! And the bastards that had taken Iruka-sensei probably figured as much. Those devious, diabolical fiends!

What enemy had figured it out?

No doubt it was probably Sasuke. But that brat was far too self-involved and arrogant to look outside himself and notice the qualities that others brought to a team, let alone the governing body of a village.

Kakashi like the rest were stumped.

Who had stolen Iruka-sensei? What was behind his theft? Was it enemy or ally, and if an ally why hadn't they gone through the proper procedures and protocol?

What could the possible meaning of this be? Was this a threat, a warning, a misunderstanding? Why had they taken Iruka-sensei?

And did it have something to do with young Naruto Uzumaki, chunin-in-training and nine-tailed-fox container?

Was this the hand of the Akatsuke at work or was this something more fiendish?

There were so many questions and possibilities, but no answers in sight. Kakashi was agitated and angry with himself. He was guilt riddled. He had let his student down. Kakashi felt guilt clawing at his heart, and darkening his soul.

Naruto had entrusted Kakashi with the safety and survival of his favorite chunin sensei, instead Kakashi had followed Iruka's dignity over Naruto's request of duty, to make sure Iruka wasn't lonely or overworking himself in Naruto's absence and that Iruka was safe, secure, and survived for when Naruto came back to his village and to his precious people, his Chunin Sensei.

Kakashi staggered under the weight of his mistake. Once more he had failed a comrade. As he had failed Rin and Obito and lastly his sensei, who had been so self sacraficing. Once more he had failed the people he most trusted and relied on. Kakashi had failed his little soldier. But most importantly, he had failed his role as a protector of Konohagure.

He would hunt down the ninja, enemy or ally alike that had stolen Iruka-sensei and turned their precious little village in to a chaotic mess, and when he found them they were going to beg, beg for the mercy that only Iruka-sensei would have given them and that they would not find in Kakashi, the Ninja of a thousand jutsu, x-anbu field operative hound. Kakashi was determined to make up for his mistake and to rectify the unintentional wrong he had done to his student and to his student's older brother/father figure.

A vicious stab of his kunai, blood splattered outward onto the dry grass below and his ninja familiar, his ninkin, his little pug, Pakkun popped into existence at his ankle.

"Pet my paw, its soft and satiny."

"Not now Pakkun, no games of cuteness. I need you to track down the bastard that kidnapped Iruka-sensei." Growled kakashi, deadly serious.

Pakkun blinked. His dower little face turned darker with anger. Pakkun was rather fond of the little academy sensei. But most importantly, Naruto had entrusted them with the safety of that man.

Growl. "What?!" Grrr. "Who the hell has the balls to come waltzing in here? This is our village! How dare they! How dare they kidnap Iruka-sensei." growled the outraged little pug, he felt like creating a territorial marking to reinforce his alphaness.

"He's been feeding you steaks behind my back hasn't he Pakkun?" asked the narrow eyed copy-ninja.

"Wh-what? No, I mean, that is to say…"

"Pakkun, how could you?" asked Kakashi, feeling a little betrayed by his adorable little ninja doggy.

The pug hung his head down in shame. His dainty little paw scrubbed at the grass under his toes. "well, the thing is…. Naruto did it! Alright, alright! There I admit it." The opug puffed up his chest. "I feel ashamed but there it is. He bribed me, okay. Yes! I've been keeping an eye on Iruka-sensei. Yes, I've been visiting the man. He's so lonely and all he has are those pretentious little ninja cat pals of his, worthless little know it alls." Growl, grr, bark, bark, growl. "I could bite their heads off but Iruka-sensei wouldn't let me!" Pakkun pouted. "And I couldn't help myself! Alright, alright, Iruka-sensei makes the best damned steaks in the whole freaking world. What do you expect of me Kakashi? I aint no saint. I'm a dog dammit. I'm weak. WEAAAAAK." whine, whimper, whine, Pakkun threw himself on to the grass on to his back whimpering pathetically, hoping for mercy.

"Great, you've been infected by the Uzumaki brat. Alright enough! We'll discuss this later, when we're hunting down those scum."

Pakkun leaped to his feet, he quaked under the sudden deadly intent in Kakashi's chakra. The little pug went into attention mode and saluted. "Right. I'll sniff around."

"Good, our team mate for the mission should be showing up any time."

* * *

Shikamaru Nara was as troubled by events as anyone else. The village was in an uproar. Peoples sense of security had been challenged and security had been found lacking. It was troublesome.

So troublesome.

But even more troublesome was the fact that his old academy sensei had been the victim in this whole matter. Iruka-sensei didn't play well in his mind as a victim. Shikamaru had been on the receiving end of Iruka's lectures far too often then he cared to remember and could not bring himself to believe or even think of Iruka-sensei in the manner of victim. It was like… it was hard to explain. It was like, well, walking in on your parents in the middle of the night while they're "wrestling", you know its not really wrestling but you really can't bring yourself to the reality of it.

Iruka sensei always stood tall, always stood larger then life, invulnerable, implacable, the Hell God's own Avatar on Earth to bring you eternal agony if you were a screw ball in his class. But along with that temper of Iruka-sensei's, there was also the very kind guardian part of his nature, that guardian that kissed and bandaged your boo-boos and listened to all of your questions without judgment. And Iruka sensei had a smile you just cant ignore. Iruka had many different smiles but his students favorites were his quick smile of praise and the smile full of pride for his students when you did something right, it was worth more than a bag full of candy or an hour counting the clouds.

Iruka's compassion was never ending, his wisdom, soothed and eased the pains of all, especially on that sad day when the third Hokage had fallen.

Pain stabbed Shikamaru in the ribbs.

Iruka-sensei.

_Don't worry Iruka-sensei, I'm coming for you. And Naruto, man, so troublesome, but don't worry buddy, I got your back. I'll find Iruka-sensei and bring him home._

Troublesome.

* * *

**TBC - Chapter Three in the Works. **

* * *

Icha Icha Sensei chapter 4 in the works; Meaning and Fragile Doll, as well as InuYasha fics, Highlander fic, and Enterprise fic in the works! Wish me luck because I plan to finally finish those pesky InuYahsa ficcies and the HL:Something Unexpected Ficcy! ^_^


	3. What's this, Gaara of the Sand?

**Search and Rescue  
**Written by Jazzy

* * *

**Chapter Three (What's this, Gaara of the Sand?)**

Sniff sniff, whuffle, sniff sniff, achoo!

"damn there's dust all over this place." Grumped Pakkun, taking a moment to plunk his butte down on the ground and give himself a good scratch and hearty shake.

A group of school kids gathered around the curious sight of the ninja dog, an unusual happening on the Acadmey grounds.

"hey hey, are you that Kakashi-sensei's hound?" asked a particularly annoying academy student with hair much like Naruto's only black.

The little Pug stood to his four feet, standing as tall as his wee little legs would allow, he puffed out his chest in pride, then stuck out his paw. "I am Pakkun, I'm here to rescue your missing academy sensei, kid."

Moegi-chan scampered forward and tried to glomp the adorable Pakkun, only the hound knew all about fangirls and he easily side stepped her advances.

"So, what have you figured out so far?" asked Udon-kun.

Hanabi and Konohamaru stood back and waited for the little ninja dog to report something anything in reply to Udon'squestion.

"Sorry kids, so far the trail's pretty tough. But I smell something, definitely. Gotta go. Kakashi-sama's ringing." The dog puffed out of existence leaving some leaves and well, dust, in his wake.

"wait, what?" asked Konohamaru confused. "Do you guys hear anything ringing?"

They shook their heads all together in the definite "NO, boss" category.

Konohamru scowled.

"that dog's crafty. He knows something. He's just not going to tell us what it is that he knows."

Hanabi sighed. "I did not expect that he would. He is a ninja summons after all. He would only be loyal to his ninja and report his findings directly to that ninja or to the Hokage if his ninja were unavailable to him."

"Still, how rude, I am his future Hokage! He should have told me something." Growled Konohamaru. "Iruka-sensei's out there and what are Kakashi and this Shikamaru-guy doing about it?! We should be in on it, and trying to find our missing Sensei!" screamed the frustrated youth.

Hanabi did something rather unusual; she actually ventured to touch Konohamaru's shoulder and actually patted it. It was totally un-Hyuuga of her to do so. It was more of a Hinata thing, this comforting thing, and also something that Iruka-Sensei would have done, seeing one of his students in such turmoil and upset, there is no doubt that Iruka-sensei would have acted quickly to give aide or his very shoulder to cry on.

Konohamaru almost swooned. Hanabi-chan. He sobbed harder. Oh Hanabi-chan!

Hanabi grimaced but endured as she was glomped by the distraught Sarutobi Konohamaru.

Moegi burned with jealousy and unhappiness her rival once more was winning and it was really cheesing her off. Konohamaru used to rely on her like that now she had to witness this … this … oooh! There wasn't a name ugly enough and big enough for the pain she was suffering at the sight of such …. Such …. Lechery!

Udon timidly tried to get Moegi's attention but failed. The little guy gulped and had a bad bad terrible feeling. Why did Konohamaru and Moegi-chan have to mess this friendship up with grownup feelings? He hoped Iruka sensei would be found soon so that Udon could rely on Iruka-sensei's wisdom and help to make sure his friends didn't have a major break up. Udon couldn't handle his childhood pals breaking up with one another, where would that leave him? In the middle, pulled apart by the two of them! And that was no fun at all!

* * *

Kakashi glared into his little pug's eyes, noting that the brown orbs now help determination and steel within them.

"Boss, its not good. There was sand in minute enough quantities to almost leave no trace, but it was all over the place. Sand and blood. Remind you of anyone?"

Kakashi frowned. This wasn't good at all. What was the sand doing here? Why would Gaara kidnap Iruka-sensei?

Shikamaru ambled up to their place in the road and leaned against a tree. "Troublsome." He murmured gazing up at the blue clear sky, not a single cloud in sight. Nothing to keep his mind off of Iruka-sensei's peril. "So its Sunagakure, again, eh?"

That really is quite troublesome, and that damn woman is there too. Her and her fans. Her blonde hair. Her lov- eh er, evil evil eyes! Eyes like his mother. They held too much steel. A man would be crazy to fall in love with that Kunoichi.

_Ahh Temari-chan. The sun looks good crowning you in its glory._

"You can stop with the poetry now"

Shikamaru blanched, had he said that outloud? Troublesome, that woman was pure toruble!

"if Suna has Iruka-sensei, this could mean war between us." Glared Kakashi, voice ice cold and hard as steel.

It was a rare man who had heard the sound of that cold voice and lived to speak of it. Kakashi was in mission "deadly" mode.

Shikamaru sighed. It was just his luck.

Troublesome

* * *

Iruka-sensei looked troubled. It was highly unusual for the Hokage to send someone as valued an asset as Iruka was, (namely the shmuck who did all of the paperwork and never got to see a single day off for it) being sent on an all-paid vacation. Not that Iruka was going to complain but it just seemed weird. Not to mention he hadn't even gotten a chance to speak with the Hokage, nope, his anbu escort at his side, she had simply sent another Anbu to intercept them and to deliver his "mission" to him.

He took out the mission scroll for the hundredth time, his Suna escorts now at his side and delivering him to his stay at the new Suna Spa and Resort. The escorts exchanged a nervous look hoping that the sweet natured chunin wouldn't figure the scroll out for a fraud and make his delivery to Gaara a difficulty. Gaara's orders had been to keep the Chunin alive and safe and unharmed at all costs, and not to get the man's suspicions aroused. If they did they would have to knock the man out and carry him unconscious all the way back to Suna in a specially made sand coffin jutsu, now refined and called, "sleeping Beauty's coffin". Gaara had found this new story of fables and been inspired to create it especially to safeguard someone as precious as Naruto's chunin Sensei.

Again Iruka glanced at the scroll frowning. This just didn't feel right. Lady Tsunade could be compassionate it was a given since she was after all medic minded ninja, and she was big hearted though she could be quite mean, though unintentional, and she could be generous but when it came to money and an all-expenses-paid vacation? Well… it just didn't seem like her.

He looked to his escorts anxiously. "Are you uh, sure, I mean, well to put it delicately, well okay there really isn't a very delicate way of asking this, I mean, I don't wish to put aspersions on someone as honorable and beloved as my Hokage, but well, she didn't use a marker did she? I mean, this isn't something she lost in a gamble is it? Please tell me this is real? I mean a vacation? An honest to Kami vacation? I haven't had one in, yikes, decades, not since I was like seven years old or was I eight, no maybe six? Well, you get my meaning, I mean. Tell me its real?"

The ninja escorts shared a smile. "Oh yes, quite real, we assure you, Umino-sensei." They said in unison and bowed respectfully to him. They wiped their sweaty brows carefully once his back was turned once more to them.

"I can't believe I'm actually on a vacation!' enthused Iruka-sensei. "But, wait a minute" he gasped coming to a sudden halt. "Shouldn't I have brought a packed bag with me? Oh dear in my excitement I was a total air head!"

"Oh, don't worry about that." Assured Suna Ninja escort #1.

"no bother at all". Backed up Suna Ninja escort #2.

"Its all expenses paid! Clothes are included" they finished together as one.

"Really?!" cried Iruka happily.

"You betcha!" they grinned and grinned, until their cheeks really really hurt.

The Chunin was either really very naïve or he knew he was in over his head and was playing the good little captive with them until he could chance a break away. The two ninja shared a look and readied themselves for either outcome. But Iruka-sensei really seemed to believe them.

Iruka continued to consider his circumstances and again wondered. Kakashi had once told him that he had need to look beneath the beneath and it was what all ninja needed to do to become very good ones, living ones. Iruka centered himself and listened to the two Suna's hearts. Their rhythms spoke of secrets of caution of guardedness, and general benevolence.

Iruka believed they did not wish him harm. So then, why the charade? What was this all about? He'd just have to figure it all out once he was in Sunagakure and able to question Gaara-kun himself.

Sunagakure was trying to make a killing as a place of R&R, a place for vacations and family fun. They had mud baths, sand baths, exotic baths, steam baths, all sorts of things that were rumored to help a body to rejuvenate. Gaara was really working hard to rebuild Suna's economy and so far well, it was still struggling but from current news reports they were starting to get their footing again.

Iruka also figured since he was going to be there and in their custody for a bit he might as well enjoy this so called "all expenses paid vacation" and they had better not jip him! He'd enjoy himself then get to the bottom of this. It would kill Lady Tusnade to do some of her own paperwork for once. The only person he felt remotely guilty over abandoning was poor Shizune-senpai. Iruka knew what Shizune had to deal with and to deal with that all alone, well it didn't bear thinking on! He chased away the guilt with the one thought.

_I deserve this vacation! After all the things I've put up with! Damn straight I do! Oooh, mud bath heaven here I come, and ooooh the hot springs, and oooooh, massage and other therapeutic stuff, oh what to do, what to do first?! SO much to choose from!_

Mwahahahahaha!

The two ninja winced as Iruka let out a rather crazy sounding giggle. It wasn't a sound they were unfamiliar with, after all many in Sunagakure had cracked up over the years. It was just rather unsetttling for someone as sane seeming, as this Iruka-sensei seemed, to sound like one of the broken. They each twitched as Iruka glanced in their direction his smile so wide it couldn't possibly be real. But that glint in his eye, it definitley reminded them of their own Acadmey teacher. The one they had feared the most, the one that had gone insane one day and almost killed the entire class.

Teachers were scary, very scary, they should have remembered that lesson. They felt weakness enter their limbs and smiles as Iruka dragged them by their wrists at an even swifter pace towards Sunagakure.

"Come on boys! the Sun's a wasting and I got a Spa to get to!"

* * *

TBC

* * *


	4. A Trail of the Bizarre

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto Owned by Viz media & Masashi Kishimoto, I do not own nor do I make profit from Naruto.

* * *

**WARNINGS: YAOI, M/M SLASH, GAY CONTENT (oh and, No Beta, as yet)**

**_DONT LIKE, DONT READ, DON'T COMMENT ON THE WAY OUT_**

* * *

**Author Note:  
**_I have to say I didn't expect my humor to take over, I meant for there to be a lot more angst and a lot more drama, but before I knew it, with the pop up of Pakkun my Humor ran me over… the story may take another twist though… but knowing me … well I never know where I'm going until I've crossed that bridge. ^_^  
I'll try not to go too weird in these upcoming chapters.  
Thank you for your kind reviews and support.  
I hope you will continue to read and review.  
It's greatly appreciated.  
Sincerely,  
Jazzy_  
**End Note**

* * *

**Search and Rescue  
**Written by Jazzy

Pairing: Kakashi/Iruka  
Pairing: Temari & Shikamaru

TimeLine:  
The time of Naruto's training with the Great Toad Sage Jiraiya

Characters to appear in this story:  
Kakashi Hatake, Pakkun, Shikamaru Nara, Iruka Umino  
The Sand Siblings

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four  
A Trail of the Bizarre

Kakashi as well as his hounds were rather confused. Shikamaru sighed yet again and leaned lazily up against an oak tree allowing it to support his full weight, too lazy to stand on his own or under his own power.

The trail they were following was leading them anywhere but to Suna. It was very troublesome.

If Kakashi hadn't known any better he would almost hazard a guess that Iruka-sensei had joined up with a traveling tour group but that couldn't be right…. Could it?

Kakashi was perplexed, every one of his hounds insisted they could smell the sand ninja. They swore to him up and down and on a stack full of mission scrolls that this was the right trail. They could smell not only the sand ninja but also Iruka-sensei.

So what on Earth was going on here?

Shikamaru finally decided to put in his two cents worth.

"We know they have to eventually return to Suna, do I need to point it out to you what should be our next move?" Shikamaru asked his fellow ninja genius.

Kakashi winced then scowled. "You suggest we should not follow their trail but instead head straight for Suna and rescue Iruka at the destination point, that being in Suna?"

"Yeah, cut them off at the pass, so to speak. We're following a goose hunt. Why expend so much energy following when we can meet them their and take Iruka-sensei back?"

"Good point, but we do not know for certain that Suna is their destination."

Shikamaru gazed bored up at the blue cloudless sky and sighed yet again. He closed his eyes, fist to his chin in thought. "You have a point, Kakashi-sensei, and yet, I can't help but wonder… Is this trail we're following a purpose made one or was it one without purpose, and if it was one without purpose, why was it made and why must we follow it? However if it was made on purpose, was it made to distract us and keep us from going in the right direction? And still we would be fools to continue following it. But then again, if this trail has another purpose, or again no purpose at all, should we follow it at all? Should we waste time and energy on a trail without purpose or its only purpose laying in the fact it was made to confuse us… we should follow this trail if you insist Kakashi-sensei, however, I vote we go straight to Suna and there face the Sand Ninja head on at their end destination and take Iruka-sensei back to Konoha."

Kakashi felt his brain start to hurt. Shikamaru was without fault in his reasoning, though roundabout it may be in parts. Kakashi was a genius in the heat of battle and when it came to jutsu there was no one on par with him and his Sharingan unless it was an Uchiha. Kakashi was a believer in looking beneath the beneath and following the Ninja code and his own personal nindo. Shikamaru was as intelligent as Asuma had said he was.

"Look Kakashi-sensei, we're in a vacation spot, hell, there's even a damned circus in town. Does this seem like something a kidnapper would take his hostage to?" asked the exasperated teenager. _I want to go to Suna. I want to see that troublesome Temari-chan! As well as rescue Iruka-sensei! I don't want to waste my time any further on a fake trail_. He fumed silently.

Kakashi hung his head. He had no choice but to agree with Shikamaru. This really wasn't adding up. Like with the ten other towns before it, this place to was renowned for its vacations and tourism industry. Casinos, spas, hotels, recreational places and museums as well as amusement parks and well, currently a circus.

"Very well, your point is made. We shall go straight away to Suna, now."

"hn." Inside Shikamaru was raising his fist in victory, screaming, YES! "Wise decision, Kakashi-sensei."

"No need to rub it in, Shikamaru-kun." Smirked Kakashi, his one uncovered eye beamed a rather cold and humorless light.

Shikamaru hid his shudder but maintained his bored expression. "I wasn't." he replied neutrally.

"Yes, I'm sure you wouldn't, it would take too much energy to do so." Confirmed Kakashi, his eye beamed now with demure self humor.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Iruka Arrives in Suna**

Iruka had taken advantage of Suna's charade and its generosity these past six weeks, dragging his poor terrified escorts hither and yon, back and forth, this way and that way, north south east west, all over, from one vacation spot to the next, it had been glorious, and all of his expenses paid by Suna. Iruka was very much enjoying his vacation and forcefully told himself not to feel guilty over it. He had served Konoha since the age of thirteen and all without complaint or a day of vacation in over a decade. But no matter how much he told himself not to feel guilty and that he rightfully deserved this vacation; he couldn't help but wonder and worry and hoped he wasn't putting Konoha to any excess worry or expense over him.

Lady Tsunade and his own finances would never have allowed for such an awesome vacation, such fun diversions, and if he'd had any idea at all that he was being searched for and a rescue plan in action to rescue him, he would never have taken the time or advantage that he had over his Suna escorts and gone tourist/vacationer.

Iruka was a man of conscious though, and he felt guilty for taking advantage of Suna as well as shirking his duties to Konoha. Suna had started this charade but Iruka had milked it for all it was worth. He felt bad about that. As a teacher and as a man of honor and high moral values and ethics, there was no way he could rationalize what he had been doing, no matter that Suna had started the charade; Iruka had allowed his inner prankster and well hidden darker side take hold of him in a twisted lesson that Suna would soon hopefully learn the value of. After all, Iruka was a teacher first no matter that his darker nature had taken hold for a short time, he had turned the entire experience into an opportunity for a perverse and monetary lesson at Suna's expense.

The escorts each fell to their knees in the sands of their homeland, each one kissing a particularly salty and heated patch of sand.

"Home sweet home." They murmured reverently, tears blinked harshly from their bedazzled eyes. Both men happy to be home, too joyous to be home to care what they looked like in the eyes of their fellow Suna ninja and village

Iruka raised an eyebrow at their antics. Especially when they both broke down into sobs of ecstasy at finally arriving safe and sound back in Suna and in their home village.

"Jeesh, a few roller coaster rides, a little food poisoning and a boat trip or two and they break down like a couple of three year olds. I always thought Suna was made of sterner metal then this." He muttered darkly under his breath.

The two escorts were completely broken. They vowed they would never leave the desert sands of their home ever again, no matter what! The gripped sand in their fists each one wailing loud proclamations and vows till finally a Sand Jounin kicked them each in the head.

"Disgraceful" he growled.

The Sand Jounin was huge and intimidating with a presence that keenly reminded Iruka of Ibiki head of Torture and Interrogation.

Shortly after Gaara of the Sand, and the current Kazakage of Suna strolled up to Iruka with his own escorts, his siblings and one personal guard, his student, a girl whose name currently escaped Iruka for the time being.

"Welcome, Naruto-kun's sensei, Iruka Umino San, welcome to Suna. We have waited long for your arrival. I do hope you enjoyed the trip?" asked Gaara, in a rare show of verbosity.

Iruka blinked, Gaara was even smiling, well trying to smile, Iruka winced, Gaara just looked a little less grouchy, well actually a little softer of expression. He seemed very sincere in his expression and greeting.

Iruka bowed respectfully and greeted in kind. "Thank you, Kazekage Subako No Gaara-of -the -sand-sama."

The group blinked. Iruka had made it sound effortless and very regal.

Gaara actually blushed. "Just Gaara, will be fine, Iruka Umino-sensei." Replied Gaara.

"Then please just call me Iruka or Iruka-sensei as all of my beloved students do."

Gaara's mouth actually curved now into a true smile. Beloved student. Iruka-sensei truly was as warm as Naruto described him being.

* * *

**TBC **

* * *

I'm sorry its short, and I apologize a thousand times over… and… gulp… my apologies again because its going to be a long while longer before I next update.

- Chapter Five - In-The-Works!

Sincerely  
Jazzy aka MizukIruhoh


End file.
